


Missing

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe someday you'll look up/ and barely conscious you'll say to no one/ Isn't someone missing?" Extremely mild (bland) mentions of Dolce X Lest with lotsa HAWT Arthur X Lest. ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit to having a bit of an emotional (depressing) moment while writing this. Mostly because I've read quite a few stories about Lest X Dolce. Although I love Dolce's character, I prefer and LOVINGLY support Lest X Arthur. Lest X Arthur is my OTP and nothing, not even Dolce, is gonna change that.
> 
> I am Kudos and Comment happy, please leave as many as you'd like! :D

“Oooough, that Lest! He makes me so mad!!!! Daaaaaugh!!!!”

Pico stormed through Obsidian Mansion, her form wavering as it passed through the cracked and peeling walls of the ancient manor. Any of the roaming monsters immediately scuttled or hid away as she past, knowing better after centuries of living with the ghost. She had been ordered once again to stay away while Lest gave her his time on a date. Dolce had ordered the ghost to ‘get lost’ under the threat of being buried for a year under the strongest and most potent of banishment talismans. She shivered at the thought since the normal talismans Dolly usually used upon her stung or burned her ephemeral skin with banishment heat or warding chill.

“What M’lady sees in him I CAN’T IMAGINE!”

She picked up a worn and long forgotten book that littered the room she currently inhabited, throwing it against the nearest wall with the inhuman strength of an angry child. The wall crumbled a bit more as the wood frame behind the decaying wallpaper groaned in an uneasy way from its abysmal slumber. With a loud thump, the book finished its unfortunate journey by landing atop the antique bureau a wooly doll was leaning up against. The doll began to gently twitch, occasionally disturbing the many layers of dust that accumulated on and around it from neglect. Its fur was also a filthy, sick yellow color, faded and dirty from the countless years it sat in that same spot.

“He’s always the center of attention! Why?!?! Everyone gives him attention and goes out on dates with him and ignores me. Dolly doesn’t even think of her parents anymore now that Lest is around. Uwaauuugh! I wish no one remembered Lest, especially Dolly!”

The wooly doll began to vibrate madly, disrupting the dust and cobwebs within a five foot radius. Its vibration caught the attention of the brooding ghost girl, Pico then turned enough to see a flashing gleam within the doll’s wide, doleful, glass eyes. Its gaze shimmered, turning the dark room a shade of red before Pico’s eyes. She blinked quickly, noticing then that as sudden as the room turned red, it turned back to normal and the wooly doll had also stopped moving.

“Huh?”

Pico then dared to near the doll, inspecting it thoroughly before she then reached out a semi-transparent finger to poke at the stiff, crusted fur. Normally that would be enough to set it off to a mild twitch, anymore and it would vibrate at a rapid pace, however, the doll now gave no signs of movement. It didn’t even twitch, it just stayed absolutely still, peering up at the ephemeral girl with huge, round eyes that almost made Pico think it would give its trademark ‘baah’ if it weren’t for the fact that it had no mouth from which to utter such a sound.

“Stupid thing.” She then muttered, backing away from the doll in a mildly irritated manner. An ancient grandfather clock located somewhere near the foyer droned out eleven bell tolls, signaling to Pico that Dolly’s date was over and that she would be back at the clinic, waiting for her to appear.

“DOLLY!” Pico chirped happily, abandoning the lifeless wooly doll as she then flew past the theater built on the cliffside of the manor and zoomed back to her favorite, stoic, icy cold, elf.

Dolce’s eyes widened when the ephemeral girl popped up right next to her, her body twitching ever so slightly that only the trained eye could perceive. Something only Pico could see. “Where were you?” Dolce questioned, her eyes narrowing as the trace of an irritated smile twitched at the corner of the former guardian’s mouth.

“Huehuehue, did my lady miss me that much? I’m so hap-D’OWWWWCH!” Pico grinned, making to hug Dolly before the talisman could make her back off. Unfortunately, Dolly was still faster as the talisman was immediately whipped out and brushed against the ghost’s skin in a warning. Pico then let out a yelp of pain, backing away from Dolly a few inches; that was when she noticed something wrong within the blank expression the guardian wore as a front. “Dolly…did something happen? Did that stupid Lest do something to hurt milady?!” She hissed, her hands balling into fists.

“What?” Dolce questioned, her eyes widening slightly at the immediate accusation before slipping back into its previous blank look, “No, stupid, he came to cancel today’s date.”

“Dolly…” Pico murmured sadly, knowing full well that Dolce was severely unhappy because of the cancelation, “Where is he? I am going to knock some sense into that boy!” It was one thing to be displeased at Lest for attracting Dolce’s attention, but another for Pico since he had hurt her precious Dolly.

“He’s not here, he went on a mission to the Sechs Empire with Arthur to negotiate a trade agreement and he won’t be back until very late tonight. Now go be aggravating somewhere else,” Dolce huffed, busying herself with organizing the medicines within the cabinets and taking stock of which needed to be refilled.

**1:30 AM Selphia Airship Bay**

“Hnng, man that took forever,” Lest yawned, stretching as he walked off the wide gangplank from the airship, his whole body was stiff from the day-long meeting and his joints popped into mild protest during his stretch.

“Yes, I did not expect it to take as long as it did,” Arthur agreed, removing his glasses with his left hand to rub at the drowsiness that was steadily overtaking his vision, “However I am glad that we managed to score a decent agreement and we can now have access to their technologically advanced goods.”

“I think the only reason why they agreed was because you intimidate them with your trading genius,” The earthmate, grinned, locking his fingers behind his head as they walked towards their respective living quarters.

“No, no,” The prince smiled ruefully, happy for the praise of his intellect, “I think they only came into agreement because they no longer have that emperor of theirs to call the legal shots. If anything, the way some of those soldiers looked at you, made them decide to agree.”

“Whaaat? Do I honestly look as buff and big and scary as Mr. Volkanon?” Lest squeaked in feigned surprise as he peered up at the taller, lanky blonde.

“Oh you know, now that you mentioned it, you do look a bit more defined than when we first met,” Arthur teased, reaching out to ruffle the younger’s hair a bit, tousling the wind style the airship had given Lest’s hair on the ride back to Selphia.

“Geeze,” Lest blushed, his mild irritation bickering with his uncontrolled hormones. He pushed at Arthur gently, allowing the prince to know that he was also in a playful mood.

“Yes, that’s it, let those cheeks bloom crimson,” The prince murred, drawing the smaller male close into a gentle embrace, “blush as if there’s no tomorrow, that’s the face that I love.”

“Arthuuur,” Lest whined, squirming a bit at the sudden closeness of the other.

Lest only allowed Arthur to get away with touching him like this because he knew that the prince was gay. Arthur had openly admitted this to him when Lest had accidently stumbled upon the older male outside of town near the buried cave. It was there as well, that they shared a first, secret kiss. He also found out that the other reason aside, from the business dealings, was that Arthur had looked for a way to escape his father’s pestering of marrying a woman by coming to Selphia. The prince had told no other of his sexual preference, however, with the exception of Ventuswill (and by now, the rest of Selphia’s permanent residents). This though, led Lest to question what he really wanted especially since the day he rescued Dolce from the haunted mansion near the broken cliff of Selphia Dragon Lake.

He bit his lip, furrowing his brow as he recalled the displeasure Dolce had showed when he broke it to her that he wouldn’t be able to give her the promised date. Arthur mistook his thoughtful silence for shy insecurity, reaching to tilt Lest’s chin up with his fingertips. The prince placed an adoring, chaste kiss upon the corner of the younger’s mouth, drawing out a soft pleading sigh.

“So cute,” Arthur murmured against his lips, trailing the hand he had wrapped around Lest’s waist up and down the earthmate’s side in comforting strokes, “Would you mind if I spent just a little more time with you?”

There was a certain begging tone within his voice that Lest just couldn’t seem to refuse, and like all times, they would steal away to Arthur's bedroom for some privacy under the pretense of the room being the closest (and most soundproof).

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is so horribly short, but next chapter I am amending by providing a lengthy, uber sexy, sheet tangeling, moan inducing, blush causing, boner making sex between our beloved Prince and Earthmate. ;P


End file.
